Tragedy Strikes When You Least Expect!
by Life Isn't Always Nice
Summary: This is my first story please read and review. A crossover between my favorite gals Calleigh and Catherine, what happens when tragedy strikes Catherine like never before? Not too rude to start but rated M as it could get a bit spicy late xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Catherine and Calleigh: MA**

**Tragedy Strikes When You Least Expect!**

Calleigh Duquesne, a level 3 CSI from Miami. Catherine Willows, a level 3 CSI and daytime shift supervisor from Las Vegas. An unlikely relationship formed between

These two when they met at a CSI teambuilding course, this the story of how they met and how they started their life together.

Please follow this story it is my first but i can guarantee it will be worth it !


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine's POV:**

Great! 3 days away from home on a team building yay! I know we really need, especially after Warwick died, but I don't want to talk about that, but really. At least I get a few days away from my lovely but hormonal brat of a teenage daughter Lindsey. She obviously takes after me, blue eyes, slim build and wild outlook on life. Yep definitely a mini me. Anyway I'm just attempting to fit 3 suitcases worth of clothes in 1 suitcase, not going to happen, I end up having to chuck out about three outfits, two pairs of shoes and 2 bags of make up! Anyway finally I'm ready to go and I can hear Nikki peeping his horn outside. I'm off to California baby woo!

**Calleighs POV:**

I swear they do these team building days just to annoy the crap out of people! It totally ruins my whole little routine, the amount of times I have tried to wriggle out of this one but its compulsory and the whole team are going yay! At least I have a night flight so I have an excuse to be anti-social. I'll just sleep. I run quickly when I hear the taxi pull up only need my night bag it's only three nights I'll live with three outfits. Bye house I'll be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

At The Hotel in California:

**Calleighs POV:**

Wow this place is like a mansion, I've been looking for my room for over 20 minutes now. Suddenly a groan of frustration from behind me distracts me from my own problems, a beautiful strawberry blonde walks up to me and laughs:

'Are you lost, I am!' she asks cheerfully,

'Umm, yeah' I stammer going red taken completely aback at how stunning she is, no I tell myself relationships only end in tears and she's not gay anyway!

'Hey I don't bite' she teases 'I'm looking for room 324 what about you?'

'Umm, hey that's my room!' I exclaim startling her,

'Ahh, so you must be the famous Bullet Girl that Nikki was telling me about' she giggled 'Well the rules are two to a room and the other girl who was supposed to come from Las Vegas, Sara has fallen mysteriously ill!'

'Oh how very convenient' I giggle 'Well looks like you're stuck with me for three days! Sorry I never actually got your name'

'Catherine Willows, but please call me Cath' she said linking her arm in mine ' We'd better find our room quick dinners in 45 minute and I am dying for a shower!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine's POV:**  
'How on earth did I get so lucky to be paired up with this gorgeous blonde babe!' I thought to myself. 'She's perfect in every way, blonde flowing hair, sparkling blue eyes, small and skinny with the cutest nose I had ever seen!'

An exclamation from the little blonde girl brought me back down to earth.

'I've found it yay' she beamed, a perfect smile, what isn't perfect about her huh!

'Thank goodness! I bags the bathroom first' I scream after her as she enters the luxurious room.

After a quick shower and freshen up, I emerge feeling like a totally new person, I put on a small black spaghetti strapped dress ready for dinner.

'All right the bathrooms free now Bullet Girl' I announced as I entered the living area. I encountered a simply adorable sight. Calleigh had curled up obviously been tired out and had curled up in a ball on the couch and was lightly snoring. Precious! I was inclined to just watch her, she truly was beautiful, shame she was straight but oh well. But dinner was in 10 minutes and she still had her travelling clothes on. I gently nudged her with my finger. Her blue eyes cam flickering open, and then she turned a marvellous colour of red!

'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry' she apologised, although I was not sure why!

'Hey its ok you might want to get changed though dinners in 10 sorry 5 minutes now hurry' I exclaimed looking at my watch.

'Wow, I never really brought anything like that' she looked nervously at my dress.

'Don't worry I always overdress' I assured her ' just put on something clean and you'll look fine'

She hurried off still a stunning shade of beetroot to get changed. She came out only a minute later in a dress suit which looked really cute on her small skinny figure.

'Come on then or we'll be really late sleeping beauty' I teased her.

'Yeah whatever come on then!' she hustled me out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine's POV:**

I cannot believe that Calleigh just admitted to me she was gay, YES! Then again I can't believe I admitted to her either! But she won't wanna go out with me anyway I have a daughter massive turn off from my experience. We're only here for a few days anyhow so I can get that out of my head.

'So you wanna head back to our room?' she asked quietly.

'Sure let's go' I lead the way to our room, in silence.

Once we got inside our room I collapsed on the couch in the living space which Calleigh slept on not so long ago, Calleigh came and placed her much more elegantly than I had next to me.

'Catherine?' she asked so quietly it almost scared me.

'Yes Hun what's the matter?' I asked needing to know what was bothering the little blonde.

'You really don't care that I'm gay, I mean I could ask to move rooms or something I it makes you feel uncom...' I hugged her tightly until she relaxed and hugged back.

'Calleigh,' I whispered letting go of her' I really don't care, and you obviously didn't hear me at dinner, I'm gay too so...' she cut me off.

'But you had a husband' she asked unsure.

'I know but... let's just say we didn't exactly get married because of true life...' I said shyly' anyway I don't wanna talk about it'

'Sorry I shouldn't have asked I'm going to get undressed and hop into bed' she announced.

'It's ok and yeah I'll get undressed once you're done, call me when you're finished in the bedroom' I called after her'

'OK... Uhh Catherine slight problem' she said nervously.

'What is it?'

'Come and look'

I hopped up to see what the 'problem' was, Ahh I see what she a double bed, just the one.

'Hmm I see your point'

'Well I suppose we could try it tonight, we're both responsible adults you know! And if it doesn't work we can apply for room change yeah' she asked

'Ok...' I sighed trailing off, after tonight she would be applying for a room change, but away from me! Ever since Warwick died I have had nightmares where I see him get killed in different ways but always ends up in that alley and Warwick dying in Grissoms arms. GREAT.

'Ok then' she said trying to sound cheerful' I'm going to go wash and then I'm going to do some reading and get some shut eye we're supposed to be up and down to breakfast by 7:45...' she didn't get a chance to finish.

'WHAT! I will never be up by, then I can be but I don't want to be' I pouted.

'Aww poor Catherine' she mocked me ' at least I'll get to poor cold water on your face to wake you up!'

'NO WAY will I be up by 6:30 if you threaten to do that!' I cried out.

'Ok I won't' she smiled wickedly as she went into the bathroom, I'll just rest on the bed until she comes out, then I can get changed and sleep

'Yawn' I'm so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catherine's POV:**

I cannot believe that Calleigh just admitted to me she was gay, YES! Then again I can't believe I admitted to her either! But she won't wanna go out with me anyway I have a daughter massive turn off from my experience. We're only here for a few days anyhow so I can get that out of my head.

'So you wanna head back to our room?' she asked quietly.

'Sure let's go' I lead the way to our room, in silence.

Once we got inside our room I collapsed on the couch in the living space which Calleigh slept on not so long ago, Calleigh came and placed her much more elegantly than I had next to me.

'Catherine?' she asked so quietly it almost scared me.

'Yes Hun what's the matter?' I asked needing to know what was bothering the little blonde.

'You really don't care that I'm gay, I mean I could ask to move rooms or something I it makes you feel uncom...' I hugged her tightly until she relaxed and hugged back.

'Calleigh,' I whispered letting go of her' I really don't care, and you obviously didn't hear me at dinner, I'm gay too so...' she cut me off.

'But you had a husband' she asked unsure.

'I know but... let's just say we didn't exactly get married because of true life...' I said shyly' anyway I don't wanna talk about it'

'Sorry I shouldn't have asked I'm going to get undressed and hop into bed' she announced.

'It's ok and yeah I'll get undressed once you're done, call me when you're finished in the bedroom' I called after her'

'OK... Uhh Catherine slight problem' she said nervously.

'What is it?'

'Come and look'

I hopped up to see what the 'problem' was, Ahh I see what she a double bed, just the one.

'Hmm I see your point'

'Well I suppose we could try it tonight, we're both responsible adults you know! And if it doesn't work we can apply for room change yeah' she asked

'Ok...' I sighed trailing off, after tonight she would be applying for a room change, but away from me! Ever since Warwick died I have had nightmares where I see him get killed in different ways but always ends up in that alley and Warwick dying in Grissoms arms. GREAT.

'Ok then' she said trying to sound cheerful' I'm going to go wash and then I'm going to do some reading and get some shut eye we're supposed to be up and down to breakfast by 7:45...' she didn't get a chance to finish.

'WHAT! I will never be up by, then I can be but I don't want to be' I pouted.

'Aww poor Catherine' she mocked me ' at least I'll get to poor cold water on your face to wake you up!'

'NO WAY will I be up by 6:30 if you threaten to do that!' I cried out.

'Ok I won't' she smiled wickedly as she went into the bathroom, I'll just rest on the bed until she comes out, then I can get changed and sleep

'Yawn' I'm so tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Calleigh POV:**

I decided to have a shower since I hadn't had one today. I felt so much better now I had, I thought I'll just go to sleep now I'm tired and it is almost 10 o'clock.

'Catherine the bathrooms all yours sweetie' I called to her, but she couldn't here because she had fallen sound asleep in the middle of the bed, the most lovable scene was in front of me, she was spread across the whole bed, breathing quietly, I watched there rising and falling of her chest for a few minutes.

'What you looking at..?' Asked a suspicious voice.

'Sorry I had just come to tell you that the bathrooms all yours and I umm...'

'Got waylaid I see' she said giggling as she made her way to the bathroom.

For god sake will the embarrassment never stop? I climbed into bed intending to stay awake to apologise to Catherine for, well watching her!


	8. Chapter 8

**Catherine's POV:**

Calleigh is such a plonker, I wish I could tell her how I felt about her, and if I want to tell her I need to tell her soon we only have three days together, but she'll probably think I'm desperate and push me off. Ughh why do I always fall for the one I cannot have. I make my way wearily out of the bathroom, I find Calleigh already asleep, and thank goodness I didn't feel like facing her tonight. I climb jadedly into bed and fall asleep, instantly plunged into a full scale nightmare. FAB!

Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be much longer please keep reading xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Calleighs POV:**

OUCH! A flailing arm hit me full pelt in the stomach, it took me a couple of seconds to realise where I was, in a hotel room sleeping next to a beautiful woman. OUCH! Again!

'Catherine!' I poke her annoyed.

'No please stop it, no don't hurt him, and leave him alone, no, no!' Catherine screamed in her sleep.

'Hey Catherine sweetheart it's ok, hey' I tried to comfort her by taking he into my arms ' what's the matter it's ok I've got you' her thrashings calmed down and her screams turned into whimpers, when her blue eyes shot open in terror and confusion.

'It's ok, it's Calleigh sweetie, you were just having a nightmare' to my absolute surprise she burst into tears 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you' I whispered reassuringly into her ear. We lay like this for 5 minutes until her sobbing stopped and she pulled away from me slightly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you sorry' she mumbled still half asleep, looking up at me with sorrowful looking puffy eyes, she tried to pull away from me, I just held her closer.

'Catherine its ok don't worry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok'

'I'm fine sorry'

'Stop apologising!' I whispered in her ear 'do you want to talk about it?'

'Umm well, I have a variation of this nightmare every night' I stayed quiet waiting for her to continue 'Well one of my best friends and fellow CSI Warwick died a year or two back and every night I see him get killed, but in a different way each night' she started to sob again.

'It's ok' I whispered lying down with her still in my arms. After a few minutes I feel her relax and then see she has fallen asleep. Phew, bless her. After only a few minutes I settle down also to get some sleep hoping she doesn't have a nightmare again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Catherine's POV:**

Oh this is so comfy, hang on wait whose arms are around me. I suddenly remember the event s of the night and turn around carefully to see Calleighs sleeping form facing me. How cute! I carefully slipped out of her arms to look at the clock, 6:45, I'd better have a shower quickly do my make-up and then I'll wake up Calleigh and we can go down to breakfast together. As I hop in the shower, I hope that I didn't cause Calleigh to lose too much sleep with my pathetic nightmare. I can be too long otherwise Calleigh won't have enough time to get ready.

After about half an hour I make my way out of the bathroom to see Calleigh still asleep with her arms in the position they were when I left her, I had to stop myself from climbing straight back into bed with her it looked so peaceful. But I stopped myself and shook her gently by her shoulder,

'Calleigh wake up you need to get ready we need to be down to breakfast in half an hour' her eyes blinked open innocently looking up in astonishment.

'Morning sleepy head, breakfasts in half an hour so wake up!' I told her as I went to find something to watch on the telly until she was ready to go down to breakfast.

15minutes later Calleigh emerged hair and make-up done and settled down beside me.

'Watcha watching?'

'Nothing really' I replied smiling at her fatigue, I suddenly felt really guilty, 'Calleigh listen' I waited for her to turn toward me 'I am so very sorry for waking you up last night you look so tired!'

'Don't worry about it Hun! I really don't mind as long as you are ok?' she genuinely felt sorry for me!

'I know but I don't wanna keep waking you up so I'll change rooms if you want me to' she look shocked.

'What and let you have nightmares on your own and wake up with no-one to comfort you!' she cried 'No way you are not changing rooms end of conversation, anyway its breakfast time now so come on down and get something to eat I'm famished' she said giggling.

'Ok then last one down is a rotten egg' I called as I ran out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Calleighs POV:**

What was she thinking just because her best friend had died and she had nightmares about it she expected me to walk out on her and leave her to suffer on her own? I feel so sorry for her if that's what she thinks.

'Come on' she called as she sauntered towards our table.

'Ok I'm coming' I said chuckling as she almost tripped over the waiter feet.

'Sorry' she mumbled.

Once we were both seated, we started chatting about this and that until a waiter came over and asked what we wanted, luckily not the one which got fallen on by Catherine.

'Now what can I get you lovely ladies this fine morning?' he smiled a fake smile and talked much too joyfully for 7:45 in the morning.

'Do you do a full English breakfast' I questioned.

'Of course ma'am and for you?' he smiled again turning to Catherine, still half asleep.

'Umm yeah same for me please' she replied sleepily.

'Ok no problem ma'am' he strode off to the kitchen.

'So I guess we won't see each other till tonight because we go off with our team in the day and have lunch and dinner with your team at whatever base you happen to be at' I tried to say happily but failed miserably.

'Oh…' she didn't sound too happy either, then she grinned wickedly' don't tell ANYONE this but' she dropped her voice to a whisper 'Grissom is such a drip!, he is so boring, I'm so glad I have Nikki to liven things up and Greg I suppose but the rest are drips!'

I giggled until I almost cried, I would never say anything like that about my boss 'well Horatio is OK but has this thing about taking his glasses on and off, Alexx our coroner is lovely but sadly coroners don't come, and I broke up with Eric about three years ago and things are still kinda tense between us so me and Natalia stick together even though she's really stuck up and annoying, but you know life goes on'

Our waiter then suddenly appeared at our table,

'Here is your breakfast ladies' he beamed another fake smile ' I have been told to tell you that once you have finished your breakfast you are to meet with the rest of your team in the downstairs meeting rooms, just head straight on, when you get out of here and you can't miss it' he wandered off.

'Bet we miss it' Catherine joked as she tucked into her meal.

'What a fun day we have ahead of us' I joked, Catherine just rolled her eyes and went on with eating her breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Catherine's POV:**

That can't be right it can't only be 11:30 it feels like it should be lunch time at least! What fun we are having learning to be a better team, we are at the moment doing a speaking and listening exercise when we have to have a normal conversation in the lab, the 'assessors' then assess our relationships with one another and give us tips on how to work better together. YAY! I bet Calleighs having a much better time at least she has another girl to chat to.


End file.
